


Welcome To The 21st Century, Kazuo

by kawada_s



Series: Main Universe [1]
Category: Battle Royale - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 01:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10652469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawada_s/pseuds/kawada_s
Summary: Mitsuru decides to introduce Kazuo to the world of smartphones and social media. It is a rather… interesting experience for the whole class, to say the least.





	Welcome To The 21st Century, Kazuo

Welcome To The 21st Century, Kazuo 

“Hey, Boss, sorry to interrupt, but I have something to give to you.”

The words of Mitsuru Numai behind him pulled Kazuo Kiriyama out of the book he was reading, back into the world again. He wasn’t exactly annoyed by the boy interrupting him, as the book was starting to lose his interest anyway – he had discovered he actually knew all the information in this chapter – but he couldn’t help but be somewhat… _confused?_ What could Mitsuru possibly have for him that he didn’t already own?

“Go on,” Kazuo nodded, motioning for the boy to sit beside him. Mitsuru hurriedly took a seat next to him, a bag in his hands. Carefully, he produced a box from it, handing it over to Kazuo. Before he could ask him what it was, he began to explain, hoping Kazuo wouldn’t think he was wasting his time.

“It’s a phone. I know you don’t have one, and I was thinking it could be quite useful,” Mitsuru nodded at him. When he had found out Kazuo hadn’t had a phone, he had been incredibly confused, as essentially everyone had one and he could definitely afford one, but Kazuo hadn’t really seemed to care whatsoever about not having one. “We could keep in contact easier, there’d be less of a chance of missing things – like, remember when we had a new classroom for a week at the beginning of the year and Utsumi posted the information in the class group chat? You had no idea where everyone went.”

“That was true. It would have been convenient to have had that information instead of getting lost,” Kazuo said, looking down at the box. “And last week, you all had a gathering and forgot to inform me. You came to get me once you all figured out I wasn’t there. Apparently, Sasagawa forgot when organising the event that I do not own a phone.”

“Well, now you do,” Mitsuru gave him a small smile. At least Kazuo had accepted the box, and had now opened it and was inspecting the phone. It may or may not have been stolen – Mitsuru was not willing to share the answer.

“I thought a phone would be a rather useless thing for me to own, but I guess now I can see there are some ways it can be a useful object,” Kazuo nodded. “You seem to be the expert here, so would you show me how to set this up?”

Mitsuru quickly nodded, just about dying when Kazuo called him an expert – that was even better than Kazuo calling him decent! Kazuo seemed to know everything… and here he was, being called an expert by the man himself! He would have thought about this for way too long, but he tried to push it aside and focus on the job at hand – getting Kazuo into the 21st century. He gently took the phone from Kazuo and began to set it up for him. For once the Wi-Fi in the Kiriyama family’s clubhouse had decided to work.

As with anything knew that he took on, it didn’t take Kazuo that long to get a hang of the phone. He probably wouldn’t use it much, finding no interest in downloading any applications or surfing the internet, but it would serve as a decent machine to make calls on. However, Mitsuru did not give the phone back when he was done setting it up, and instead went to download several applications.

“Are there some useful applications there after all?” Kazuo asked him, watching as Mitsuru furiously typed in words and clicked on icons. He still was kind of on the fence about the phone, but perhaps it would be better than he thought.

“We need to get you set up on social media. Everyone in our class is on here, so why not?” Mitsuru shrugged. Secretly, his main reason for wanting to get Kazuo on social media was to introduce him to the concept of selfies, which he would hopefully become interested in and post every now and then. Any possible chance to see Kazuo’s face more would be one he needed to take.

He passed Kazuo the phone again silently, where he was greeted with a sign-up sheet. Carefully, Kazuo typed in his name, email address, all the other information the page wanted to know about him, and finally, an extremely complicated password. After confirming his sign-up, he handed the phone back to Mitsuru, wondering what to do next. He would catch on quickly, he knew that, but this was a lot more perplexing than math problems. There just seemed like there were so _many_ things you could do.

“Now, you can add some people in our class if you want, and I can get you added to the class group chat,” Mitsuru informed him. He then showed him how to add people, demonstrating with his own profile, a smile filling his face automatically when he accepted. It was going to happen, but there was something just so nice about seeing it spelled out in front of him – _Kazuo Kiriyama is now friends with Mitsuru Numai._

A pop-up appeared on the screen. Once he verified with Mitsuru that it was not dangerous, he tapped on it.

_Yukie Utsumi has added you to a group chat!_

**Yukie Utsumi: Welcome to the chat, Kiriyama! I think we have the whole class here now, that’s pretty cool.**

**Kazuo Kiriyama: Hello, everyone.**

**Chisato Matsui: hi! and yeah, we have everyone but Oda**

**Hirono Shimizu: to be fair, who really misses him? all he’d do is call this chat vulgar over and over and annoy the fuck out of everyone**

**Ryuhei Sasagawa: TRUE**

**Hirono Shimizu: did I need your commentary**

**Kazuo Kiriyama: So, what exactly do we do here?**

**Mitsuko Souma: what do you think, genius? we chat. it’s in the name.**

**Takako Chigusa: or argue.**

**Kazuo Kiriyama: I have nothing to chat about at this present moment, so I shall go. This was a new experience.**

Kazuo closed the chat window, ignoring all the messages that came in after that. His attention was grabbed by a a red circle on the side of the screen and a bunch of numbers. When he clicked on it, he saw the names of quite a few of his classmates, with a button beside them that said ‘accept’ or ‘decline.’ Yukie was the first on the list. He decided to click ‘accept,’ doing the same with the next three requests – Sho, Ryuhei and Chisato. The next name was Hiroshi’s, and accidentally, he clicked the decline button.

“That shouldn’t matter that much,” Kazuo said to no one in particular, shrugging. Mitsuru tried not to laugh as he watched. Hiroshi’s friend request being declined by the Boss had to be one of the funniest things he’d seen all day – hell, maybe all year.

Kazuo went on, clicking ‘accept’ to the friend requests, until a particular request left him unsure. The request was from Kazushi Niida. Neither button seemed as if they would provide an adequate response to the request.

“What should I do, Numai?” Kazuo held up the phone, Mitsuru in absolute shock that _Kazuo_ was asking _him_ for advice. “The request from Niida is not worthy of being accepted, yet ‘decline’ does not seem to adequately portray the message I want to send to him.”

“There’s a block button, I forgot to tell you about that,” Mitsuru said. He leaned over slightly, showing him where the block button was. As their knees touched, his heart began to beat a little faster. It made him feel incredibly stupid, but he couldn’t stop it.

“That is a very useful feature,” Kazuo nodded in approval as he blocked Kazushi. “Now that I’ve gotten through the friend requests, what do I do next?”

“You could look at what everyone else is posting,” Mitsuru suggested. He watched as Kazuo scrolled down the page, perfectly content just to look at the face he felt was so perfect for hours and hours, when a realisation hit him – he’d forgotten the most important thing, the reason why he’d gotten Kazuo the account in the first place. “Wait! You need a profile picture, Boss. I… I… mean if you want one…”

“That seems to be the standard thing on here, so I guess I can get one,” Kazuo said. “So… I can put anything I want there?”

“Yeah. Most people put photos of themselves there,” Mitsuru nodded, hoping Kazuo would get his hint. “If you want to do that, just take a few pictures, figure out which one you like best, and-“

“I think this will do,” Kazuo had effortlessly opened the front camera, snapped a picture, now showing Mitsuru. Mitsuru decided at that moment that Kazuo was so handsome that he wanted to weep, but he contained himself. When he got home, he was definitely going to stare at it more than he probably should. Who wouldn’t, though? It was _Kazuo’s face_ , which in his opinion was the most perfect looking thing in the world.

“Y-yeah, it will,” Mitsuru said, trying to pretend the photo had no impact on him whatsoever.

Kazuo uploaded the photo, then went back to scrolling through, seeming rather bored. Why exactly did people need to know about others going to a restaurant or seeing a film? Maybe he would understand after spending a little more time on here. When he scrolled down to see a photo of Ryuhei’s lunch, which was a badly made sandwich, he had to say something, however.

“Why would Sasagawa post this picture? It is terribly taken, and rather dull,” Kazuo looked over at Mitsuru, holding up the phone. Mitsuru honestly didn’t have an answer that he thought would satisfy the Boss. He was tempted to just say that well, it was Ryuhei, so of course he would post something like that, but he wanted to at least _attempt_ to give him a good answer.

“Some people post everything they do on here,” Mitsuru let out a sigh. As Kazuo processed this information, giving him a nod, he heard his own phone ping. “Oh. I just got a text from my mother… she wants me to come home for dinner. I guess I better go, Boss.”

“Farewell, Numai,” Kazuo said, not looking up from the phone. “I shall see you at school?”

Mitsuru nodded and gave him a smile, which, as expected, was not returned. After that, he left, but Kazuo remained in the clubhouse. Mitsuru’s words had stuck with him.

\---

As he ate dinner, Mitsuru became worried. No, it wasn’t because of the food – his mother’s cooking was absolutely amazing – or anyone arguing – his siblings were being surprisingly kind to one another tonight – it was because of his phone. Throughout the entirety of dinner, his phone would just not _stop_ pinging. Eventually, his older brother had yelled at him to turn it on vibrate, but the frantic messaging still remained. He was on edge throughout the whole meal, wondering what had happened.

Had Ryuhei offended someone again, leaving it to him to pull him out of the mess? Had Sho, that sly asshole, posted some sort of embarrassing or incriminating photograph of him? Worse, a video? If that was the case, he certainly was going to give him hell on Monday. In the back of his mind, he was hoping that it had been messages from Kazuo, but he knew there was little chance of it being that. A man could dream, though.

The messages kept coming as he helped his mother with the dishes, his face slowly losing all colour, almost dropping several plates as well. When he was finally finished, he bolted to his room, took a few deep breaths, and finally opened his phone.

_Holy shit._

He had over one hundred messages. He wondered if he had kept the group chat unmuted, but no. Right before his eyes, were _one hundred_ messages and counting, all from different members from his class. What on Earth had happened? He decided to start from the bottom, and work his way up.

**Hiroshi Kuronaga: um, man, what was up with the Boss’s last post? I know he’s knew to this whole social media thing but seriously… it was rather boring.**

**Ryuhei Sasagawa: is the Boss’s account a joke account?**

**Sho Tsukioka: CAN YOU GET KAZUO-KUN TO STOP POSTING THESE STATUSES AND INSTEAD MORE SELFIES?**

**Yukie Utsumi: Numai, I think your friend is having some… technical difficulties with the social media thing.**

**Mitsuko Souma: your boyfriend is astounding, you know. Just when I think he has reached the limit, he gets MORE. FUCKING. ANNOYING.**

Mitsuru stopped scrolling for a minute just to reread that message over and over. Boyfriend… boyfriend… boyfriend! If only she had been telling the truth, instead of being sarcastic. _Okay, focus on the real problem at hand, Mitsuru,_ he told himself after several minutes of agonising over the word. Sure, she had called his beloved Boss annoying, but in this case, it could be forgiven. _Boyfriend. BOYFRIEND._

Eventually, around the sixty message mark, he stopped reading, getting the general gist – Kazuo had apparently been rather… questionable with his posting. It appeared he had been posting non-stop. _Well, at least he’s using it…_

He clicked on Kazuo’s profile, deciding to find out for himself.

 **Kazuo Kiriyama** is doing Advanced Mathematics.

 **Kazuo Kiriyama** just walked into his bedroom.

 **Kazuo Kiriyama** just drank a glass of water.

 **Kazuo Kiriyama** is currently contemplating the reasons for the existence of humanity.

 **Kazuo Kiriyama** has a pop song stuck in his head.

 **Kazuo Kiriyama** just walked inside.

 **Kazuo Kiriyama** just tended to the plants, as the gardener is on leave.

 **Kazuo Kiriyama** just went home.

 **Kazuo Kiriyama** just picked up a piece of rubbish off the ground and threw it in the rubbish bin.

 **Kazuo Kiriyama** just said goodbye to **Mitsuru Numai.**

By the time he had reached Kazuo’s selfie that he had uploaded, Mitsuru had gotten the point his classmates had made, but he had to admit… it was kind of cute. Also, he realised, several minutes later – his fault. His words came back to haunt him. _Some people post everything they do on here._

Laughing to himself as he refreshed Kazuo’s page, finding eighteen new posts, he told himself that he’d talk to him on Monday. Until then, he’d just let him have his fun.

After all, that’s what you got for being sarcastic around someone who didn’t get sarcasm whatsoever.


End file.
